


The Price of Power

by missikagirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Starts during Thor, continues to Avenger, girl is not all she seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missikagirl/pseuds/missikagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is quite pleased with himself after convincing Thor that Odin has died, that he chooses to celebrate by going to a bar. He meets Kira, the waitress, and they have a night together. Loki returns to Asgard and you know what happens. Skip ahead 1 year and Loki returns to Earth, with the intent on finding Kira again, only to discover she isn't who he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Power

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this story rolling around in my head forever and so I decided to get it out. It isn't going to be long, only a few chapters, but I figured, what the hell :D I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Loki was feeling pretty pleased with himself. He had fooled his brother, not that that was a great feat or anything but still, Loki was feeling good. Odin was in the Odin sleep and Thor was banished to earth. Loki was king. King of Asgard and the 9 realms. Everything was going his way. He decided to stop into what the locals called a bar and have a drink. 

He walked into the one nearest where his brother was being kept and looked around. Nothing of significance. There were a lot of people sitting alone and together in small groups. Loki chose a small table in the back from which he could observe the entire room. 

A woman came up to him and asked what he wanted. She had a plaque on her gray shirt that had her name on it. 

“Kira, is it?” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Just order, honey.” The irritation in her voice did not pass Loki’s notice.

“I am unfamiliar with the local cuisine. What would you recommend?” He smiled softly at her.

“Most guys get beer and nachos.”

“Then that is what I will have.”

“What kind of beer?”

“Surprise me.” He smiled again.

She smiled faintly back and walked away. Loki watched her walk away and felt a deep desire to follow her. He knew she wasn’t interested, he could read people, but he knew he wanted her.

Loki settled back into his seat and decided to watch the other people in the bar. So far he didn’t see what all the fuss was about. His gaze found Kira again and he saw her getting hassled by some of the other patrons. He saw her irritation level go up as his own started fluttering its way to the surface. Who did those men think they were, talking to her like that and groping…?

Before he realized it, Loki was at her side pulling her away from the offending men. She pushed at him at first then realized what he was doing and she visibly relaxed. The men, however, did not seem to appreciate his interference.

When they all stood up, Loki put Kira behind himself and started slowly walking backwards. They advanced on him and he used his magic to make the biggest two trip over each other. When they fell they reached out and knocked over the other two. With all four men in a heap on the floor, Loki turned to Kira. She was trying her hardest to stifle a giggle. The bartender came over and declared the four men too drunk to stay and called them a cab and waited with them outside.

Loki smiled at Kira again and went back to his table in the back. He smiled to himself, thinking about what he had done. He knew magic was sore subject here on earth, because no human knew how to use it, so they pretended that it didn’t exist. He missed the times when he was revered as a god here for his magic and cunning. But tonight, he had used his magic and no one had suspected a thing. The men were seen as drunk and he let the people think that. He didn’t want to scare anyone, including Kira. He didn’t know why he liked her so much, and so quickly. She hadn’t been overly nice or anything. She was gorgeous to be sure, but there was more to her that Loki wanted to know.

He was surprised when an arm came down in front of his face, he had zoned out, lost in his own mind. He looked up and saw Kira smiling at him.

“Your nachos and beer,” her smile lit up her face, “and I brought you my favorite.” She set down a small glass in front of him full of bright green liquid with two bright red cherries bobbing on the surface. At his confused look, she added, “it’s a Midori Sour. I think you’ll like it. You seem the type to like the sweet and sour.” She leaned down to his ear and whispered, “Save the cherries for last.” And she walked away without a backwards glance.

Loki watched her leave then he looked down at his drink with a grin. He picked it up and took a small drink. It was surprisingly good. He took another drink, bigger this time, and smiled. He was beginning to like it here. He looked over at his nachos. He had no idea what that plate full of random foods was. It looked like something even Volstaag would question eating. He picked up a hard piece of yellow and hesitantly bit it. It was extremely crunchy and very good. He started experimenting with the other foods piled on the plate, mixing the colors and he decided that these were the best Midgardian foods to ever have been created.

When he finished his drink and his nachos were almost half gone, he looked up again to see Kira but instead saw the last person he had expected. Thor was sitting at the bar with a middle aged man drinking and laughing. Loki’s anger boiled for a minute. This wasn’t punishment. This was what Thor did every day. Even banishment and the knowledge that he’d never get to go home to Asgard wasn’t enough to curb his brother’s bad habits.

Realizing that if Thor saw him he would know something was not right, Loki sank down farther into his seat. He jumped when Kira touched his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” she sat down on an empty chair from the neighboring table. She looked over to where Loki’s eyes were still settled and saw two men drinking and laughing. “Do you know them?” she prompted.

Loki looked at Kira and nodded. “Yes, the big blonde man is my brother. I do not know the other.” When Kira stayed quiet, Loki continued. “My brother and I… well, we don’t get on well. He recently had a fight with our father and our father – banished him from the family home.” He stopped when Kira giggled.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she tried to stop the laughter bubbling in her, “it’s not often you hear of someone being banished. Not around here, anyway.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth and Loki couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes, well, our father is very dramatic. Even still, my brother will not wish to see me, nor do I wish to be confronted by him. Is there a back way out of here?”

Kira thought for a moment. “I’m really not supposed to…” when he pressed her hand between his own she paused.

“Please?” he whispered.

“I really can’t. Just wait here. It’s dark, he won’t see you here. I’ll be right back.” And with that, she left.

Loki watched her go before turning his attention back to his brother. He sat there, in the shadows, watching Thor have a grand time with his new, and very sudden, friend. The man was getting very drunk, very quickly and it wasn’t long before Thor was carrying the man to the door, laughing. 

Thor was gone. Loki didn’t need to escape. He relaxed again and went back to eating the rest of his nachos. Just as he finished the last of his nachos, Kira showed up at his arm.

“Hey, I’m off now.” She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Alright. Shall I walk you to your home?” He stood and held his arm out to her.

Kira giggled softly and took his arm. “You are the strangest man I have ever met.”

“Oh,” his smile fading.

“No, no, that isn’t a bad thing. I have never met anyone who didn’t know what nachos were, or that would stand up to four very large men on behalf of a stranger. Also you have the best manners I’ve ever seen outside of the television.” She nudged him and smiled again.

Loki blushed slightly and held her arm a little tighter.

Kira led him to her home, a small house on the edge of town. He walked her up to the door and bent over to kiss her hand.

"Goodnight, Kira. It was a pleasure meeting you." and he took a step back. Kira didn't let go of Loki's hand, instead she pulled him closer and kissed him.

Loki was taken aback. There weren't many women who noticed him, especial after seeing Thor, and she had seen Thor. He hesitated only for a moment before he began kissing her back. When she pulled back, Loki felt disappointment stab him. 

"I don't even know your name," She stared into Loki's eyes while catching her breath.

"Oh, I'm..." he hesitated trying to think of an Earth name. “I'm… Tomas."

She smiled slowly and he watched as her smile became much more seductive.

"Well, Tomas, would you like to come in?"

"Oh, um, yes. Um yes I would like that." he was stuttering as if he was an innocent school girl. 

She led him inside and set her bah and jacket down on a chair that was right next to the entrance. She turned and held her hands out waiting for his coat. Loki took it off carefully and handed it to her with his scarf. She put Loki's things on top of her own and turned back to her house and walked to the kitchen.

"Would you like something?" She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a Gatorade before looking to him for an answer. 

"Um, yes please." he was horrified when his voice broke on the yes which caused him to blush furiously. Kira Just smiled softly and grabbed another Gatorade and handed it to him. He took it but got distracted watching Kira take a long drink. She was stunning. She was perfection incarnate. Her hair was dark auburn and was pulled tightly into a bun at the back of her neck, there were a few stray curls at her temples. Her skin was a flawless and she looked so soft. She was strong, he'd seen her carrying heavy trays of food to customers all night, but she looked so fragile. Another case of deceiving looks.

When she blushed he realized he had been staring and he lowered his eyes and took a large drink of his Gatorade.

After about 5 minutes of silence Kira reached over and took his drink and put both drinks on her counter, reached back over and took his hands and took him to her couch. She sat, dragging Loki with her. He was getting nervous. This never happened to him. Women wanted Thor, women ignored Loki. His heart started racing and he braved a glance at the woman next to him. She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. 

He was still for a moment before responding. When he started kissing her back she crawled onto his lap and straddled him deepening the kiss. Her put her hands on either side of his face and held him. He couldn't keep his hands still. It was as if they had a mind of their own. They roamed her back and sides before settling on her hips.  
When they desperately needed air, Kira leaned back from his face and reached up to take her hair down. It cascaded around her face in a mess of tight curls that went passed her shoulders. She shook her head and leaned down to Loki again. She nibbled at his lips and trailed off to the side of his face and then down to his neck, nipping and kissing along the way. His grip on her hips tightened until his fingers were white and digging into her jeans. He moved suddenly and flipped her onto the couch as he followed closely and he was on top of her, kissing her again. She tasted like strawberries. He was feeling lightheaded and excited at the same time. Her fingers tightened in his hair and he growled deep in his throat, deepening the kiss. He felt her small smile against his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself up against his hips. His breath caught and he shuddered. By now, Kira had a fierce, unrelenting grip on Loki’s entire body. Loki’s hips thrust down pinning Kira back into the couch.  
Kira pulled her head back marginally, gasping for breath and moaning. Loki kissed his way down her neck and gently pulled her shirt aside and kissed her shoulder before making his way back to her neck, nibbling and biting. Kira started yanking on his shirt. Loki leaned back and removed his tie and started on the buttons on his shirt. Kira reached for his and brought him back to kissing and ripped his shirt open, buttons scattering everywhere. He grinned. She was getting very fiery. He yanked the shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it away and leaned back to pull her’s over her head. 

The second her shirt came off she had her hands on his pants working the button. In quick order she had him standing and naked. He pulled her up and quickly divested her of what was left of her own clothing. Not wasting time, she leaned back onto the couch and pulled him with her. They lay there for a moment kissing before her impatience started to show. She reached down between their bodies and gripped his length. Loki hissed at the feel of her cold fingers on his burning flesh. She stroked him a few times before guiding him to her entrance and thrusting her hips up and taking him into her body. 

Loki’s breath was coming in short, strained pants. He couldn’t move. He didn’t have to. Kira grabbed his hips with both hands and pulled and pushed at him, starting a rhythm. Loki buried his face in her neck and hastily tried to pull himself together. He began to move on his own and Kira sighed and let her grip soften on his hips. She reached up with one hand to push his hair out of his face and she stared into his eyes, her breathing starting to become erratic. Her touch on his face caused his hips to jerk and throw him off rhythm and her mouth opened in a soft “oh” while her eyes fluttered closed.

Their bodies were flushed and slick with sweat for their exertions. Kira was moaning, and steadily getting louder, while Loki was trying to hold out as long as he could, but her body felt amazing.

When she came, she screamed and her hold body went rigid as she gripped him as if he were her only hold on reality. The force of her orgasm caused him to follow swiftly. Loki was exhausted and fell on top of Kira, desperately trying to get his breath back. Kira wiggled a little bit under him until she got into a position where Loki wasn’t crushing her. He was heavier than he looked. 

After a few moments Loki was able to lift himself up and he looked down at Kira. She had fallen asleep with her arms and legs still wrapped around his body. He smiled down at her and magicked his way off of her without waking her. He used his magic again to dress himself and looked around for a blanket to cover her sleeping, naked body. He found one on a chair opposite the couch and gently covered her, being extra careful not to wake her. He knew he had to get back to Asgard. A smile touched his lips as he watched Kira sleep soundly for a minute longer, then he disappeared.


End file.
